The MBRS-RISE program at California State Polytechnic University, Pomona (Cal Poly Pomona) will involve minority students in a developmental sequence of experiences designed to motivate and prepare them for careers in biomedical research. Implementation of BIOQUEST, a summer transition program for the academically most capable incoming freshmen, will improve the academic success and retention of underrepresented biology majors, and increase the number of these students who become interested in careers as biomedical researchers. Development of three new Academic Excellence Workshops in biology and mathematics will improve students understanding and performance in these disciplines. Lower division minority students will practice techniques and do a short-term project as part of an "Introduction to Research" experience designed to involve them in the exciting and rewarding process of research, and develop confidence in their ability to do research. Upper division and graduate RISE students will become involved in intensive sustained research in the laboratories of established researchers at Cal Poly Pomona or at nearby institutions. Students will enhance their research experience through participation in workshops in experimental design, data analysis, and scientific integrity. RISE students will improve their communication skills through participation in presentation workshops, writing reports and scientific papers, and presenting their research at local and national scientific meetings. Through weekly seminars, pre-and post-seminar activities, field trips, and participation in scientific meetings, RISE students will interact with many biomedical research scientists, including minority researchers, and increase their understanding of many areas of biomedical research. RISE students will become more competitive for entry into Ph.D. programs by participating in a Graduate School preparation workshop, including extensive preparation for the Graduate Record Exam (GRE). Participation in these developmental experiences, involving student interaction with many excellent and supportive faculty, will enable our minority students to become productive research scientists.